Todd Renard
'Todd Renard '''is the son of Monsieur Renard in Le Corbeau et Le Renard. He's destined to steal cheese from his best friend. This makes him very upset. Character Personality Suave, charming, and oh, so persuasive, Todd can talk his way in or out of anything. While one could consider him a conman, like his father, he just thinks of himself as special. The idea of stealing isn't what makes him upset when it comes to his destiny, it's simply the fact that he's stealing from his best friend. Todd, much like his destined crow, is easily distracted, particularly by delectable scents. Often, he detours from class because he's smelled something delicious down at Maddie's tea shop. All in all, this guy is a freaking dork. But y'know, he's kinda lovable. Appearance Todd can be described as ''scrawny. He's thin, rail thin, standing at 6' and weighing hardly anything in comparison. He has deep auburn hair, and large eyes that seem to always be scheming. He wears a dark orange suit coat, a white dress shirt, and black slacks. If this seems like it's too dressy for school, that's because Todd thinks that if he looks like he gets his way a lot, he's more likely to get his way. Fairy Tale: Le Corbeau et Le Renard Basic Summary Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché, Tenait en son bec un fromage. Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché, Lui tint à peu près ce langage : "Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau. Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau ! Sans mentir, si votre ramage Se rapporte à votre plumage, Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois." A ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ; Et pour montrer sa belle voix, Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie. Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur, Apprenez que tout flatteur Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute : Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute. " Le Corbeau, honteux et confus, Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Master Crow perched on a tree, Was holding a cheese in his beak. Master Fox attracted by the smell Said something like this: "Well, Hello Mister Crow! How beautiful you are! how nice you seem to me! Really, if your voice Is like your plumage, You are the phoenix of all the inhabitants of these woods." At these words, the Crow is overjoyed. And in order to show off his beautiful voice, He opens his beak wide, lets his prey fall The Fox grabs it, and says: "My good man, Learn that every flatterer Lives at the expense of the one who listens to him. This lesson, without doubt, is well worth a cheese." The Crow, ashamed and embarrassed, Swore, but a little late, that he would not be taken again. How Todd Ties Into It answer this later Relationships Family Todd comes from a single father home, and his relationship with his father has always been strained. This became most apparent when this fox made friends in nursery school. They argue constantly about his friends and why he should make better friends. Better meaning not a crow. Friends Deryn Corbeau is Todd's best friend forever after, having been friends with her since they were nursery rhymes. He doesn't want to steal her cheese - but only because it's her. He considers her to be a little sister, someone he can confide in and trust explicitly. Pet Todd has a regular run of the mill crow as a pet - her name is Deryn Jr. Romance Todd has had no romantic attachments save for a puppy crush on Deryn when they were small. He's clearly moved past that, and considers himself to be the ultimate in bachelorhood. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Foxes Category:The Fox and The Crow